Electronic messaging has become an essential form of communication in the age of the Internet. With the surge in usage of electronic media, such as e-mail, an increased burden has been placed on the resources needed to manage this data traffic, including data storage devices. Efficiencies in this area have come from many sources, including the technology described in the invention protected by U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,663 (Distributed posting system using an indirect reference protocol), referred to herein as “dynamic content”.
One shortcoming of dynamic content technology, as applied to e-mail, is that all mail sent to multiple recipients assumes that recipient mail clients are enabled to read dynamic content mail. The present invention removes this requirement by moving the responsibility of dealing with dynamic content out of the mail client and into the outbound-and inbound mail servers. Thus, all mail clients are now able to participate in the advantages of dynamic content without requiring any modifications to the client.